


The Kiss

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago for a Skip Beat Secret Santa. Now I'm cross posting on AO3.Another take on how Ren and Kyoko actually end up together. It was Sho's intention to push them apart, not draw them closer together.





	The Kiss

(Merry Happy Christmas New Year Shuuvlii!)

(Though this one-shot takes place after the truth of Kuon comes out, I will call him Ren, because, we've known him as such forEVER. )

The t.v. flickered in the dark. The remote in the young man's hand shook along with the rest of him. This should not be happening, this happy couple on the screen, announcing their pending nuptials. He had had it planned so well over these last two years, he would always control her heart one way or another, and had been exceedingly confident his last scheme would end any budding relationship, romance or otherwise, between her and his self-proclaimed rival. A couple months ago, even, he watched as they bickered near her dressing room door, her glaring at him with arms crossed, while he smashed his fist into the star on her door, and now…now they're announcing their engagement! This had to end now, and he would be the one to stop it.

"Shoko! Get the car! I'm going out!"

The sun shone brightly in the Love Me office, which was a feat in the windowless room. Anyone who walked in and saw the excessive joy turned on their heels and walked right back out. There was no dentist in the world who could counter that level of sweetness. Four of the top people in Japan's entertainment industry were huddled around a computer screen skyping with a beaming couple in the U.S.

"This is true? This is TRUE!" The breathtaking woman on the computer screen screamed.   
"I know Kuon's dad has met you, and I've heard about you excessively, and I cannot wait to meet you."..followed by more screeching and generally sounds of overwhelming excitement. Kuu gently moved his wife aside and congratulated the pair, "As soon as we're off this call, I guarantee your mom will be purchasing plane tickets….Now, do we need two or four?" Kuu looked to the left and right of Ren and Kyoko. Flanking them were Lory and Yashiro beaming at the couple, light pouring from their countenances, hearts flying from their eyes. "It seems you two already have fans bigger than your mom and I." This seemed to wake Lory from his reverie, "I've already chartered the jet, we'll be leaving as soon as shooting ends tomorrow. We'll take a few weeks with you Kuu, and be back in Japan for pick-ups within the month. Then the wedding planning starts!" The squeals were resounding from the computer, Lory, and Yashiro upon the reminder that Ren and Kyoko were going to marry.

"Hold up, none of you are marrying Kyoko, so please, leave the planning up to us."

"Mr. Tsur..R.r.. en. Kuon!.." Kyoko blushed wildly. When she was acting with him and against him, she could be easily familiar with him, easily stand up to him. But here, in front of Ren's, wait! Kuon's most intimate friends and family, she couldn't even make eye contact. They'd only been engaged a few days, and that after much apologizing on Kyoko's part and Ren assuring her that he did indeed love her, that he was more than beside himself with joy, and Kyoko seeing within herself that she had, not only forgiven Ren for his lies, but forgiven Sho as well.

She had to thank Sho. If he hadn't goaded her on, she wouldn't be sitting here, knowing she was loved back, perhaps even with an intensity she could never muster, and, Kyoko was well aware of the intensity with which she loved.  
A year ago Sho had shown up at the inn. After the first time he showed up to warn her of her mother's arrival, he had made a habit of dropping by. Kyoko would be shocked, angered, feed him rice, listen to whatever idea he had in his head about her at that moment. It eventually became a comfort to her, a way to let go of Sho completely and see him as a brother, a little brother even, though he was slightly older than her.  
Six months into this new way of things, Kyoko made the mistake of talking about Ren, unaware of the dreamy look that crossed her face. Sho was alarmed at the subtle change in her face, different from any other look he'd ever seen, different than the adoration she had had for him, definitely deeper, fuller, more intense than anything she had directed his way, ever.

He sat up from the lazy, lounging position he had grown accustomed to assuming in the private dining area of the inn, his rice being knocked to the floor. "HA! Ren…phbbt. You and I both know he's just popular because of the people he knows.." He was cut off as Kyoko rose to her full height, a powerful, avenging aura rising all around her. This frightened Sho more than he cared to admit. Kyoko, in full passion, extolled the many virtues of "Mr. Tsuruga", calling him everything but a 'god', and vowing to avenge anyone who would say otherwise about him.

Sho shrugged in feigned nonchalance, "Whatever. If he's so great, you should just give up on him..I mean, give up trying to be like him, there's no way you could ever surpass someone like him..or me."  
Whatever effect Sho was hoping his words would ignite, what happened next was not it. A golden aura, wild and ethereal, burst forth from her heart. Her eyes were bright and her hair flew around her face. She held her fist to her heart and declared, "Shotaro! Mark my words, Mr. Tsuruga may be many things, but I am an actress, I am capable, I can be a leading lady along anyone, even Mr. Tsuruga! Your words have convinced me to try out for the lead part in the romantic comedy Mr. Tsuruga is starring in. I will surpass every one of you. And I will do it for Kyoko Mogami!" She dropped her fist, her eyes cleared up, and she was out the door. Sho just sat there, hoping beyond hope that she would not pass that audition.

3 months after the audition, Kyoko stood ramrod straight, her head bowed slightly, a raging blush on her cheeks. Ren was trying to convince her it was okay. "Ms. Mogami, you whole heartedly aimed for the lead in a movie, and have easily done wonders in portraying a woman who must learn to love her arranged husband, however, part of learning to love her husband is to welcome his advances". Ren frowned slightly, having a difficult time himself not overwhelming Kyoko with his affection. They were just about to film 'the kiss', which, incidentally was the name of the film as well.

"But, but….Mr. Tsuruga..." Here Kyoko lowered her voice, "I..can't find Ushio in this…I..can't?"

"Excuse us team, we need about half an hour, we will return and film the scene with no NG." Ren put his arm around Kyoko and led her to her dressing room. Her head shot up "No NG! Mr. Tsuruga..You're sure? You're confident I can pull it off? I know you can, you and your past playboy ways, and you're so suave and debonair.."

"Yes, I'm confident, you've developed Ushio quite well, and she is becoming enamored with Ko easily. You and I will film the kiss scene with no NG." Kyoko blushed and hid her face when Ren mentioned kiss. All the flirting he's done with her, as Cain, and as Ko, yet she cannot even hear the word kiss…

They stopped in front of her dressing room. "Why would I ever be interested in a woman who didn't set herself apart from the rest?" Kyoko's head shot up from Ren's words. "To be a wife to someone of my position, she needs strength, and bravery, firmness of mind, and steadfastness of heart…"

Ren was Ko! Kyoko pulled Ushio up from within, no man gets to put down Ushio. "And what about you would make a woman be interested in him? Huh? You wear the same suit every day, you eat the same food every day of the week, you're afraid to change your schedule to fit the new wife in your life. You want me on your terms, and I AM NOT a YOUR TERMS kind of woman!"

"I know that, you're messy, you're spontaneous, you're all over the place. I tell you to show up for the company party looking nice, and you show up barefoot, your dress ripped, I was embarrassed!" Here Ren/Ko punched the star on Kyoko's dressing room door. He grabbed Kyoko's crossed arms and drug her into the dressing room. "And I shouldn't have been embarrassed, you were ethereal in your torn dress, with your bare feet and the sparkles in your hair, your eyes shining with worry for me and my position, but your love of life bubbling under the surface. I could ask for a better wife, but I would never find someone as perfect as you." Kyoko/Ushio dropped her arms, then looked at her husband deep in his eyes. A piece of glitter had set itself in the corner of his eye, catching the light and drawing in her gaze. Her hand reached up to touch it, "You love me. You love me even though I'm messy, and even though this is a business arrangement, you love me. And..I love you you big nerd." Ko whooped with excitement and Ushio's smile was a mile wide. Ko wrapped his arms around his wife and then kissed her for the first time ever. She was still for a moment but then kissed back with all the passion that this wonderful woman held for everything. It would be okay. They would be okay.

The kiss went on..and on..and, at some point, Ren kicked Ko out and he began kissing Kyoko. Kyoko must of sensed Ko leaving because Ushio left shortly after and the kiss became a little more hesitant, ragged around the edges with fear. Kyoko stiffened in Ren's arms, then melted a little, and still Ren kept on kissing her. Years he'd been wanting her in his arms, and here she was, and he could feel the battle within Kyoko, then he felt the tears. He pulled back and saw Kyoko crying, then she began apologizing. No one could apologize quite like Kyoko. Her words tumbled forth and Ren finally realized she was apologizing because she was in love with him. Him! Ren himself! Ren had to stop her, so he kissed her again, kept kissing her because he knew he would have to confess it all as soon as he stopped.

The half hour turned into an hour, and, when Ren and Kyoko returned to the set, they seemed like two people who had been in love with each other for years, and just found out it was reciprocated. They completed the kiss scene in one take and the rest of the movie without a hitch. The movie was formulaic, but their acting was anything but, and everyone was floored by the intensity of this couple, start to finish.

It was only a couple of months later, when the tabloids wouldn't let up, that they announced their engagement. Some saw it as a publicity stunt, while others could see they loved each other beyond reason, and Sho was on his way to LME to break this little party up.

They were just finishing the conference call with Ren's parents when Sho burst into the Love Me room.

"Kyoko! You know this is a stunt! What are you thinking?! Marrying the enemy!. "  
Sho pointed at Ren. Ren stood up to his full height and walked chest to chest with Sho. "Thank you for your heartfelt congratulations, and thank you for never loving Kyoko, so I would be allowed that privilege."   
Sho looked up at Ren, confusion upon his face. Ren then fisted up the front of Sho's shirt, looked him in the eye, and said, "Now I'm taking back what was Kyoko's to give," and kissed Sho squarely on the lips. Sho dropped from Ren's grasp as the three spectators just sat with their mouths open. Ren winked at Kyoko, turned Sho around, and shoved him out the door. He then made his way to Kyoko while kicking Lory and Yashiro out as well. "Now, let me give back to you what was yours to begin with." And he kissed her.


End file.
